


Twist

by jinzou_enemy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, Pre-Slash, sagami-sensei is also in it!! just not relevant enough to tag you feel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinzou_enemy/pseuds/jinzou_enemy
Summary: Madara sprains his ankle, and Chiaki decides that it falls on his shoulders to carry the other boy to the infirmary. (He manages it, surprisingly enough.)





	Twist

Chiaki could feel his arms shaking from the weight they were carrying, but he bit his lip in determination. He could do this. Madara wasn’t that heavy. Mhm. 

“Chiaki-saaaaan, you can put Mama down, y’know? It’s just a sprained ankle! Nothing Mama can’t walk off~.” Madara seemed to be trying to give him a scolding look, something that was ruined by the fact that Chiaki was currently carrying him.

“You know I can’t do that in good conscience! I was the one who technically caused it, so I should take responsibility.” 

He was quite proud, with how his voice didn’t sound out of breath while he said that.

The other boy in his arms levelled him with a flat stare, but Chiaki refused to budge, taking another slow step forward. He ignored how his legs wobbled a little, and he hoped that Madara would as well. To his dismay, he watched as Madara’s eyes darted to his legs and back up again. 

Madara opens his mouth, but the pleading gaze that Chiaki sends him makes the brunette stay silent. Madara stays quiet, if only for a little while longer, before his blindingly bright smile is back on his face. 

“Okay then! If you can carry me all the way to the infirmary, I suppose that’ll more than make up for it ♪.” Chiaki pouts at the slight teasing tone in which Madara says the statement, but he acquises. It was probably the best compromise Chiaki was going to get from him. 

The situation was still jarring to Chiaki. Between the two of them, he would’ve expected himself to be the injured one. (That was what _ usually _ happened, after all.) Madara being the one with an injury…

It reminded him that Madara was just as human as everyone else. Not that he had ever forgotten.

They’re still fairly close to the gym, and Chiaki can hear that the game they had been playing had resumed. The squeaking of sneakers against the gym floor echoes loudly enough to be heard even from outside. 

It’s a shame that they wouldn’t be able to participate in the match all the way to the end. It had been going pretty well up until that point; the Basketball team against Track & Field. Madara had suggested it one day, when he had come barging into Chiaki’s own practice with his team, the rest of Track and Field trailing behind him.

When Chiaki had asked him why he had even thought of a joint practice between the two of them, all he’d gotten out was something about ‘sharpening their skills’, and ‘broadening their horizons’. Judging from the looks on the faces of Madara’s other three companions, they were just as confused as he was. 

He’d have to ask Madara how he’d managed to get all three of them to cooperate and participate, but it was probably just the other boy’s natural charm. He hadn’t had too much of a problem with the proposition anyway; his own team had needed a bit of excitement. 

Snapped out of his thoughts by how his arms were beginning to ache, Chiaki focused more on _ (hopefully) _ not tripping. 

He hadn’t really noticed how close they were to the infirmary, nearly at the main school building now. It was surprising, especially with how hard the first few steps out of the gym had been. 

Maybe he really had been getting stronger? He certainly wouldn’t have been able to carry anyone, let alone Madara, for this long last year. 

Speaking of Madara....the brunette had been _ surprisingly _quiet. Unsticking his eyes from where they had been lasered onto the floor ahead of him, Chiaki spared a glance towards him. 

… And nearly dropped him when he met bright green eyes. 

Gaze shooting straight back to the ground ahead of them, Chiaki’s grip tightened around where he was holding Madara. “Mikejima-san! Is there something on my face that I should know about?” 

“Mmm?” Madara tilts his head coyly, as if he hadn't been staring at Chiaki for _ who _ knows how long, “Besides the usual, no. Why?” 

“You seem to have been staring! If there isn’t anything on my face, I can’t possibly understand the reason you’ve been looking.” And _ that _is where Chiaki was going to stop talking. He can feel whatever had been left of his breath quickly depleting, and he’d rather not arrive at the infirmary panting. 

In his arms, Madara gives him a considering look, as if actually thinking of what the reason was for his focus.

Then, he smiles. The curl to it makes Chiaki’s stomach feel warm. “Why is that, Chiaki-san? You just look particularly dashing today! Carrying me like a bride; how romantic~♪,” 

The grin that he returns to Madara is wobbly, just barely unaffected by how red his face probably is. 

Chiaki is _ very _glad he only has to climb one flight of stairs; his legs might’ve gave way if it were any more.

The rest of their walk is made in silence. Chiaki is too embarrassed to say anything else, and Madara finally quietens down again. Finally arriving at their destination, Chiaki has to put his injured companion down temporarily to open the door. It’s easy enough to do, and before long they’re able to enter easily. 

Chiaki makes an aborted movement to pick Madara up again, before remembering he doesn’t really need it for this short of a walk. The brunette seems to watch Chiaki in poorly hidden amusement as his body stutters before walking ahead of Madara, if the smirk on his face as Chiaki glimpses back says anything. 

Jin already has his chair spun to face them. He had most likely heard them entering, but apparently didn’t feel the need to move from where he was sitting.

“You two? What do you need, hm?” His eyes dart down to where Madara is heavily favouring one foot over the over, and he hums. “What’d you do this time, Mikejima?” 

Laughing, Madara hobbles his way over to the bed where Jin rolls his chair over to. Chiaki follows at a slower pace, watching as Madara sits down on the edge. 

Jin takes his ankle in hand, with Madara imperceptibly flinching; something that their teacher will _ definitely _ notice if Chiaki did. 

He gently prods here and there, and it seems like Madara finally has his reactions back under control, with how he sits there unphased. Eventually Jin sits up again, and he goes to grab some bandages before returning. 

“This should be enough,” He says, propping up Madara’s leg on his own before he starts to wrap the ankle, “You didn’t really do anything _ too _ bad to it, but it’d be best to not strain it. Don’t make more work for me~...I better not see you here again for a while,” Jin pins Madara with an exasperated look, clipping the bandage once he’s all done. 

With that, he rolls back to his desk on his chair, going back to ignoring them. He calls back, “Just stay here until the end of practice. Lie back on the bed, make sure to prop your leg up straight. Morisawa can stay here if he wants as well, but it’s his decision.” 

Once it’s clear that their teacher was finished talking, Chiaki sits next to where Madara has shuffled himself back against the wall, to have his leg spread across the infirmary bed. He’s still glancing down at the new addition to his ankle, focus strangely intense. Chiaki takes a glance down at it himself. It looks pretty neatly tied to him; certainly a better job than he could’ve done.

His curiosity kicks in.

“Does it hurt?” 

Attention diverted thanks to Chiaki’s voice, Madara slowly tears his gaze away from the injury.

“Not really. Maybe it’s just the adrenaline, but I still can’t really feel much pain. How strange, huh~?” Despite still using the same tone as always, the way Madara speaks the words is softer than usual, and Chiaki purses his lips.

Still not saying anything, he shuffles closer to the other brunette. When Madara gives him a questioning tilt of his head, Chiaki merely gives his own shoulder a pat. 

“Perhaps you might be able to sleep it off! It should be a good way to pass the time, if you can’t move. You shouldn’t push yourself too hard, Mikejima-san! I’m sure both our teams will be fine without us!” Chiaki might just be suggesting a nap because _ he’s _still tired from the walk up here. He had thought the energy he had been brimming with from the game would be enough to power him through, but that hadn’t ended up being the case. He still attempted to hide his exhaustion, but something told him that Madara could tell regardless. 

Letting out an over dramatic sigh, Madara flops his head down onto Chiaki’s shoulder. 

He doesn’t say anything, but it’s easy to tell that he wouldn’t be moving anytime soon. Chiaki smiles, even if Madara can’t see it. 

He’d go back to the rest of their classmates eventually, but for now…  
  
His eyes shift to where Madara is resting against his shoulder, breaths beginning to deepen already. 

Almost unconsciously, he begins to lean his own head against Madara’s. It’s surprisingly comfortable, and though Chiaki has a feeling he might wake with a cramp in his neck, he ignores it.

Maybe it wouldn’t be too bad to spend a little longer here.

**Author's Note:**

> oh, whats this? /another/ chiamada fic? yes! yes it is! i love these two so much, so i had to write more for them!!! if you've reached this point, i hope you enjoyed, and thank you for reading!!


End file.
